Cella
by Anna Fay
Summary: Hogy úszta meg Sir Guy a János herceggel való találkozást?


Guy felhúzott térdekkel, maga elé meredve ült a sötétben. Nem volt ebben semmi különös, amióta hazatért a Szentföldről, a lábai mintha ösztönösen húzódtak volna a mellkasához, a karjai pedig szinte magától kulcsolták át a térdét éjszakáról éjszakára. Most épp csak a helyszín változott.

Hangzatos szavakkal élve; elméje börtönéből átkerült a Towerbe.

Kevésbé költőien fogalmazva; a kopár cella semmi nem volt ahhoz képest, amit a sötétség démonai építettek köré minden egyes éjjel, amióta hazatért a Szentföldről. Nem volt se hidegebb, se melegebb, mint Anglia bármely börtöne, nem volt fojtogatóan kicsi, nem volt bűzösen dohos, és rágcsálóból sem volt benne sokkal több, mint egy átlagos istállóban vagy parasztházban.

Pedig Guy meg volt róla győződve, hogy János herceg a legsötétebb, legvisszataszítóbb lyukat tartotta fenn neki és Vaseynek, hogy a saját tetves pintyőkéi tépnék szét azt az átkozott korcs törpepatkányt. Mármint Vaseyt.

De nem, a herceg úgy tűnt, kegyes lesz. Vagy különösen kegyetlen, ha egy héten át ebbe az illúzióba kívánja ringatni Guyt, hogy aztán kétszer annyira fájjon, amit kitalált neki.

- Fel - ordította el magát a belépő őr, amitől Guy hirtelen úgy meglepődött, hogy fel is állt, és csak pislogni tudott az újabb két őr, és az általuk hozott fáklyák fényében. Eddig akárki jött is hozzá, letette az ételét, és már ment is szó nélkül.

- Guy of Gisborne - sétált be az ajtón János herceg széttárt karokkal, mosolyogva, amikor az őrök letéve a két gyertyát és az egy kis széket, amit hoztak, félreálltak. Bárki, aki nem ismerte a herceget, azt hihette, hogy nagy, baráti ölelés következik, és bárki, aki igen, tudhatta, hogy érdemes inkább hátrafelé lépni kettőt.

Guynak volt már alkalma találkozni a herceggel, úgyhogy főhajtás közben észrevétlenül hátrébb araszolt egy kicsit, ki a hercegi személyes térből.

- Mehettek - intett a herceg az őröknek, majd még mindig mintha csak baráti vacsorára készülne, helyet foglalt a háromlábú kis széken, és lekönyökölt az egyik térdére. - Foglalj helyet, Sir Guy - szólt mosolyogva, ahogy a mögötte levő ajtó bezárult.

Ideje volt elmormolni az első "felséges uram"-at, ahogy Guy leereszkedett a herceggel szemben az ágya szélére, és próbált olyan méltóságteljesen ülni, amennyire csak ez lehetséges volt az adott helyzetében.

- Nos - kezdte meg a társalgást a herceg olyan veszettül szívélyes hangon, hogy Guynak a hideg futkosott tőle a hátán. - Gondolom, tudod, miért vagy itt, Sir Guy of Gisborne.

- Igen, felség - bólintott Guy.

- Kérlek, Sir Guy, mondd el nekem - mosolygott tovább a herceg, mesterien vetve a kíváncsiság és a baráti érdeklődés álcáját a fondorlatos módon beugratós kérdésre.

- Vasey küldött maga helyett - felelt Guy óvatosan. Kellemetlen lett volna azonnal bevallani olyasvalamit, amiről esetleg a herceg még nem is tudott.

- Igen - helyeselt a herceg, majd megköszörülte a torkát, visszaállította a mosolyát, és újra megszólalt: - És hogy van a mi Vasey barátunk, Sir Guy?

- Fél, felség - felelt Guy kurtán.

- Helyes, nagyon helyes! - nevetett fel János. - Van is mitől. Van. Is. Mitől.

Guynak minden erejére szüksége volt, hogy a szeme se rebbenjen. Egyfelől örömmel hallott minden szót, amely a hódprémbe burkolózó féreg közeli pusztulását vetítette elő, másrészt azonban minden esélye megvolt rá, hogy ő maga is belehaljon abba, ami a gonosz törpét fogja elsöpörni.

- Már csak az a kérdés, Sir Guy, hogy veled mi legyen - hümmögött János herceg.

Guy minden eddiginél tisztábban látta a rá váró kínpadot, és a megváltó bitót. Abba pedig már bele sem akart gondolni, mi lesz, ha a herceg nem akar gyorsan megszabadulni tőle. Ideje volt tenni valamit. Valamit, ami előre vagy hátra, de mozdítja a dolgokat. Guy valószínűtlen sebességgel sorakoztatta fel egyik ötletét a másik után. János lába elé vetni magát és kegyelemért esedezni. Jánosra vetni magát, és addig fojtogatni, amíg helyben ki nem végzik érte. Jánost félrelökni és megpróbálni megszökni... Mindegy, csak most azonnal!

- Javaslat? - vonta fel a fél szemöldökét János, mintha csak valamelyik fattyától kérdezte volna, hogy labdázna, vagy inkább pónira ülne ezen a szép fényes tavaszi napon.

Az igazat megvallva még sokkal-sokkal rosszabb is jöhetett volna. Guyra mégis elég nehéz idők jártak ahhoz az utóbbi időben, hogy úgy gondolja, neki aztán már nincs mit veszítenie ezen a világon.

- Engedj el, felség - emelte fel az állát. - Engedj el, és én elhozom neked Vasey minden tartozását. És a fejét is, ha úgy óhajtod.


End file.
